


Smoke and Mirrors [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: The Easterlings Appreciation Week Podfic Anthology [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drama, Easterling Appreciation Week, Easterlings, Family, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Easterling Appreciation Week: Uldor never wanted this.</p><p>Story written by Makalaure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074625) by [Makalaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makalaure/pseuds/Makalaure). 



 

Music:

 "Land of the Dead" by Philip Glass and Foday Musa Suso, from Music from The Screens

 

Length:

23 minutes, 13 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 21 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/EAW2015/Smoke%20and%20Mirrors%20by%20Makalaure.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082004.zip)


End file.
